


A Moment Between Exams

by aoi (Lakshira)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Exams, F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgiana is feeling depressed because of her exams and at that moment, Alibaba-senpai appears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Between Exams

Morgiana sighed; she was honestly no good with these kinds of things. Even though she knew days, weeks, months in advance; even though she prepared with all her might; it was just no good. She didn’t understand and for some reason she felt like she never would. But she hated that way of thinking and puffed her cheeks up in frustration.

_If only I had studied more…. If only that wasn’t on the test…._

She exhaled, feeling her emotions flow out into the passing breeze. She gazed out of the back window of the school. Although the sun was almost directly overhead, the breeze was still cool from the morning and she felt it blow across her face. Trees rustled in the distance and at this point she noticed that, other one or two people skirting past her on their way to eat lunch, it was completely silent.

She breathed in, smelling the scent of summer; her time for relaxation was almost nigh. That was if she could pass all her finals. Upon remembering Morgiana sighed. She stretched out, resting her arms on the window sill and shoving her behind out as far as she could. Slamming her face into the space between her arms and her chest, she sighed once again.

“Morgiana?”

A familiar voice called out- No it wasn’t just familiar; it was Alibaba’s voice. She jumped up, immediately straightening her posture. Stiff as a stone, she turned her head to see Alibaba standing there; a hand in the air as greeting and smile plastered across his face.

She starred, pausing awkwardly before responding flatly, “Alibaba…”

“Yep.”

He continued to smile, but Morgiana couldn’t respond. Or rather, if she did it would be a garbled up mess of words. So, just as stiffly as before, she turned her head and looked straight out the window.

“What’s wrong?” He inquired, shuffling over beside her.

Feeling his arm touch hers, she felt her face go red and scooted as far over as she could. Alibaba, merely taking it as Morgiana making more space, came up close beside her once again.

“Is there something interesting happening out here?” He looked around, but couldn’t seem to see anything.

“No.” She responded as bluntly as she could, her face still feeling red.

“Hm~” He looked down at her, “So why were you sighing so much? Don’t tell me you did terribly on your exams or some-” He saw her face go dark as he finished off his sentence, “Thing?”

Silence.

Alibaba gulped and tried to chuckle but she didn’t respond and only looked down at the floor.

 _I was right…?_  

“W-Well it can’t be that bad… right?”

Alibaba shuffled around nervously; how was he supposed to respond!?

Cheeks puffed up, Morgiana looked up to him, “I’m not like you Alibaba.”

He looked up and away, scratching the side of his face. “W-well then, would you like some help?”

“H-help?”

“Yeah. What’s your next exam?” He looked back down at her, smiling.

“Ah- M-math… but it’s tomorrow…”

“That’s fine, that’s fine~” He grabbed her wrist. “I’ll make sure to tutor you, ok?”

She starred up at him, unsure of how to respond. “O-Ok.”

“Good.” Alibaba, continuing to smile, pat her head.

He turned around and began to lead with Morgiana following closely behind him. Looking at his back, she smiled.

“Thank you.”


End file.
